24fandomcom-20200223-history
Quote:Marie Warner
This is a collection of quotes from Marie Warner. Day 2 * Kate Warner: I just want you to be happy. That's it. * Marie Warner: Well then be happy for me, okay? That'll make me happy. Because this is going to be the best day of my life! ("Day 2: 10:00am-11:00am") * Kate Warner: I dropped out of school when Mom died to take care of you! * Marie Warner: Yeah, and so you'd have an excuse not to have a relationship, 'Dad needs me', 'Marie needs me', and now that I don't need you anymore you can't handle it! * Kate Warner: I made sacrifices— * Marie Warner: (near tears) Well, then, stop! Mom died a long time ago, so get your own life and stay out of mine! We are NOT canceling this wedding! ("Day 2: 1:00pm-2:00pm") * Reza Naiyeer: Well, then, the last two years, had been, It’s just been an act, is that it? I mean nothing to you? (Pause) * Reza Naiyeer: Huh? I don't understand. Say something Marie! * Marie Warner: (a tear rolls down her cheek) Reza, you really are very sweet. (shoots Reza) ("Day 2: 5:00pm-6:00pm") * Marie Warner: I would really show my appreciation. And I would show it first. * Foreman: What do you mean? * Marie Warner: Is that your office? * Foreman: Yes. * Marie Warner: Does it have a lock? ("Day 2: 6:00pm-7:00pm") * Marie Warner: People have to die for things to change. ("Day 2: 7:00pm-8:00pm) * Marie Warner: You have always treated me like I was some helpless, injured animal. Like I couldn't get by without you looking over me. ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") *'Kate Warner:' What happened to you? * Marie Warner: I opened my eyes, that's what happened to me. I was pathetic, just like you, until I met Syed. Until I saw the lies and hypocrisies of my life, of this country, of people like Dad who help the government. He works for the CIA, Kate. * Kate Warner: I know he does. So what? * Marie Warner: So what? Do you have any idea of the suffering they cause around the world? * Kate Warner: Oh, please! What are you, six years old? You think Dad is the enemy now? I can't believe how ungrateful you are! * Marie Warner: (tersely) I should be grateful? * Kate Warner: Yeah. Absolutely! Dad and I turned our lives upside down for you after Mom died. This is what we did it for? So you could be brainwashed by some lunatics? Wake up, Marie! You're about to become the biggest murderer in the history of this country! (Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm) * Jack Bauer: Where's the bomb, Marie? The real bomb. * Marie Warner: Go to hell, you bastard. I'm not telling you anything. ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Kate Warner: So it's all right with you if Dad and I die today? * Marie Warner: I killed Reza, and I loved him. What makes you think I care about you and dad? ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Kate Warner: Marie, you could save everyone, you could stop this terrible thing from happening. * Marie Warner: I don't want to.... I can't! * Kate Warner: Marie, I'm begging you. Please. * Marie Warner: No....(breaks down sobbing) My arm, God! Ahh! ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Jack Bauer: Where is the bomb? * Marie Warner: Katie, make him stop! * Kate Warner: No, Marie. You make him stop. ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Marie Warner: They're not going to find it in time. We're all gonna die. ("Day 2: 9:00pm-10:00pm") * Marie Warner: (her last line) You think you'll be safe out there? You won't be. ("Day 2: 7:00am-8:00am") Warner, Marie